1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a copying apparatus for exposing and scanning each surface of a both-side original in the first and second directions.
2. Related Background Art
As a copying apparatus of a high productivity, there is a copying apparatus in which an original is exposed by passing the original through an exposing unit in a state in which the exposing unit is stopped at a predetermined position. Such a kind of copying apparatus is called a flow-reading type. In such a copying apparatus of the flow-reading type, as compared with a copying operation in which an original is exposed by moving the exposing unit, the operation to returning the exposing unit to the home position is not performed, so that productivity can be raised by such an amount corresponding to the returning operation.
However, although the copying apparatus of the flow-reading type is effective for a one-side original, in order to pass both of the front and back sides of the both-side original in the same direction, the original has to be switched back in the middle of an original conveying path, so that there is a drawback such that it takes time to feed the original and the productivity deteriorates. If the front and back sides are allowed to pass in the opposite directions, since there is no need to switch back the original, the productivity does not deteriorate. There is, however, an inconvenience such that one surface is copied in a manner of a mirror image of the original.
According to a copying apparatus in which the exposing unit is moved and the original is exposed, if the apparatus is constructed in a manner such that in case of the original of the odd-number designated page, the exposing unit is moved forward and exposes the original, and in case of the original of the even-number designated page, the exposing unit is moved backward and exposes the original, the returning operation of the exposing unit can be used to expose the original, so that the productivity can be raised. However, even in this case, there is an inconvenience such that the page of either one of the odd page and the even page is copied in a manner of a mirror image of the original.